poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Search for the Element Shards, A Team-Up with the Beetleborgs
The Search for the Element Shards, A Team-Up with the Beetleborgs is the forty-seventh episode of Power Rangers Data Squad, This episode is a tribute to The Beetleborgs. Summary With the troubled disterbance happening on earth and Cyberspace, Robbie, his friends along with Gallus, Yona, Sandbar, Silverstream, Ocellus, Smolder, and Cozy Glow must team up with the Beetleborgs to gather the Element Shards and stop Dr. Eggman's next scheme. Plot Fu steals the Mane Six's Morphers/Dividing them into Element Shards The episode begins that night at Twilight's house, a person in a cloak sneaks inside unnoticed, he past and went into Twilight's room. Using his katana, the cloaked person switches Twilight's morpher alongside the other ones with fake ones and attempts to make off with it. However, as the figure sneaks past Spike, he rolls over in his sleep at the last second, flipping his tail in the way. The thief trips over it with their back hoof, crashing into the floor and stirring Twilight and Spike from their sleep. Twilight, noticing their morphers in the person's bag, cries "Thief!" Opening the portal to another dimension/The Morphers turned into Element Shards Before giving chase, her shouts wake the others as she passes their rooms and they quickly join the pursuit. She attempts to cut the thief off by teleporting, but he just as skilled at teleportation as she is, uncloaked by the spell, the thief is revealed to be a teenager with glasses. Twilight tackles the fleeing person to the ground as they reach the portal in the basement that houses a large gateway. During the struggle, their morphers fell through the portal, dividing them into Element Shards, with a wicked grin and a sarcastic, insincere apology, the mystery mare untangles herself from Twilight by teleporting to the mirror and leaps through it, to Twilight and her friends' shock. Getting help from Ransik about the troubled matter/How the Morphers became Shards By the next morning, Twilight and the others decided to pay Ransik a visit at CPA. As they told him and Nadira about happened last night, Ransik explained how the morphers turned into Element Shards. Discovering where the Element Shards are/Getting an E.T.D. ready It took a while, but Ransik finally discovered where the Element Shards are. It was in the same city with the same haunted house filled with monsters, Digit broguht out the Element Tracking Device ready. Bulding a Data Squad Megaship Typhoon/Making the ranger team as famus as ever Meanwhile at Robbie's house, he was in the basement, building a ranger-related battleship - the Data Squad Megaship Typhoon, for a contest held by the Canterlot City Builder Competition to win 500 dollars. Robbie believes it is the perfect rangers tool and that it will make Data Squad famous. Meeting the four superheroes from before/Here comes Flabber and the gang ???, ???. Spliting up to find all six Element Shards/Cozy Glow, Gallus, and the others join ???, . Twilight and Gallus begin their search/Drew, Falbber, and Wolfgang helps out ???, . Applejack and Yona searching for the shard/Jo, and Mums give them a helping hand ???, . Fluttershy and Sandbar looking for the next shard/Roland and Frankenbeans got it ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . ???/??? ???, . Rangers Other Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Delta Squad Rangers Extra Rangers and Megaforce Cubs D.N.A. Ranger Mode Zeo Ranger Space Rangers Beetleborgs |Andrew "Drew" McCormick |- | |Roland Williams |- | |Josephine "Jo" McCormick |- | style="background-color: white; "|White Blaster Beetleborg |Josh Baldwin |} Mentor *Palutena *Pit *Lord Beerus *Whis Allies *The Cybersquad: Inez, Jackie, Matt, and Digit *Flabber *Mums *Frankenbeans *Count Fangula *Ghoulum *The Pipettes *Wolfgang "Wolfie" Smith *Little Ghoul *Goku *Vegeta *Lord Champa *Vados *Ratchet and Clank Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Drake *Ivy *Zeke *Crusher *Egg-Beetleborg Rivals *Fu (At first) Civilians *Callie Jones *Danny Jones *Kelsey Morgan *Elise Jefferson *Michael Jefferson *Ed, Edd and Eddy *Team Chaotix Trivia * Transcript *The Search for the Elements Shards, A Team-Up with the Beetleborgs Transcript Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Episodes Category:TMNTHedgehog5